Bricks and Sticks
by Sh1 n0 m1k0
Summary: Miscellaneous drabbles written for the tinman100 lj-community.
1. Impossible

**Impossible**

Prompt: Limit

--

"It's only a drabble, Glitch. Not a novel. There's a limit to how many words you can use."

"Ha! Your restrictions don't scare me – I'll just cut it down here a bit..."

_Five minutes and some furious erasing later..._

"It's still more than a hundred words."

"Well, I suppose I could..."

_Three hours pass..._

"It's still over the limit."

"But I _can't_ take any more out, Doll! It'll lose it's poignant message if I do!"

"You're going to have to find a way, then. It's only over by ten words! Just – fix it!"

_Thirty minutes later..._

"This is _impossible._"

--

No ownies.

5h1 n0 m1k0


	2. Oops, Wrong Movie!

**Oops, Wrong Movie!**

Prompt: Labyrinth

--

Breathing became a secondary thought as they watched the suns in white-knuckled anticipation. This was it. The moment of truth. Everything that had happened these past fifteen annuals all boiled down to these last absolutely _agonizing_ seconds.

Then slowly, ever so slowly, the twin suns began to peek out from behind the moon, like a couple of naughty children hiding behind the skirts of their mother after doing something particularly mischievous.

It was finally over.

They had won.

DG looked to her new-found family, a sly grin on her face.

"I say, is anyone up for a game of Scrabble?"

--

No ownies.

5h1 n0 m1k0


	3. Eccentricities

**Eccentric**

Prompt: Warrior

--

Describing the prodigal princess of the OZ as eccentric was a massive understatement, as many foreign dignitaries were quick to realize, as the most unfamiliar racket was suddenly heard down the hall.

"I don't wanna taame your animal styyyle..."

Her Majesty gave them an achingly sweet, apologetic smile and excused herself from the room, leaving her advisors to continue with reestablishing trade.

"Shootin' at the waaaallls of heartaaache – bang bang! - I aaaam the warrior..."

After a moment, the noise stopped, replaced by hushed conversation. The Queen rejoined the meeting, slipping into her seat.

"Now then," She smiled, "Where were we?"

--

No Ownies.

5h1 n0 m1k0


	4. Turning Point pt 1 & 2

**Turning Point pt. 1 &2**

Prompts: Kitchen and Moss

--

He had been sitting at the kitchen table, eating his eggs, when the thunder of approaching hooves interrupted their quiet morning. Mother had paled at the sound as Father rose from his seat to peer out the window, disturbing the curtains as little as possible.

"Zero," Father muttered, letting the fabric drop back down, "And he's got company."

Everything blurred after that, but he could still remember the way Father's eyes burned and the feel of Mother's hands on his shoulders, ushering him to his room. Outside, voices raised followed by the crash of breaking furniture.

All rest is history.

--

Moss crept down through the grating that passed as a window. If he stood in just the right spot, he could see the suns.

"Mother-" He started, but upon catching sight of her, he stopped. She hadn't moved from where the Longcoats had left her after their last interrogation session.

Time passed in silence, broken finally when Mother took a deep, shuddering breath.

"He's gone, Jeb."

He tore his attention away from the sky, meeting Mother's hard gaze, "What-"

"It's just us now," She interrupted, pulling herself unsteadily to her feet, "And we're going to make them wish it wasn't."

--

No Ownies.

5h1 n0 m1k0


	5. Consolation Prize

**Consolation Prize**

Prompt: Cheer

--

He should have been singing. Dancing even. He should have been so damn ecstatic about the whole situation that nothing mattered. Azkadellia herself could have shown up that very second and he _should not have cared because his father was alive_.

Instead, he was confused, a bit guilty, and more than a little angry.

Here, standing in front of him, was a man who was _dead_ for eight years.

A man who was currently, very _not _dead.

At least he had the bastard who had ruined their lives in custody. That cheered him slightly. He could still avenge them both.

--

No Ownies.

5h1 n0 m1k0


End file.
